


Wizard and the Huntsman

by Annie6211



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, snow white and the huntsman!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Asgard, Huntsman Thor is sent to find and kill the Bringer of Ragnarok, Loki. It doesn't turn out quite like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Thor Odinson, I have handpicked you for this mission based on your loyalty, your experience, and your talent. I ask you to search out the one who is destined to end us. Loki Liesmith, Silvertongue, Mother of Monsters, God of Lies and Mischief, The Bringer of Ragnarok. You will be rewarded greatly for your service to your land." Odin smiled down at his son, who grinned easily back. "Do you accept this adventure?"

"I accept." Thor agreed. "I will collect warriors and lead them into the realms until we hunt down the Liesmith." Thor stood from where he was kneeling on one knee. Odin nodded proudly.

"I give you Tyr, my war general to be of service. Hunt him down." Odin released Thor, who immediately took Tyr and a bounty of men with him and into space.

* * *

"I can smell his blood." Tyr grinned, bloodthirsty. They were still in Asgard, outside of the Dark Forest. A most fearsome place that no one is Asgard entered without important purpose. The majority of the men behind him were shifting uneasily, obviously knowing this.

"Come men! It is the dead of winter, no creature stirs in this forest!" Thor immediately went gallivanting into the forest, and the men uneasily followed. Since the others were all preoccupied with jumping at the slightest sound, Thor was the only one to see the flash of black and green through the trees.

"That way!" he declared, voice echoing through the trees and scaring off a group of crows. The man he was chasing was fast, but Thor was faster. Soon enough it was simply the two of them, the rest of the men falling behind.

After that, it was shockingly easy to catch up to the Silvertongue, and it immediately made Thor wary.

"So, you are the one sent to kill me?" Skin pale as the snow around them, hair black as the night sky, lips red as blood, eyes green as emeralds. He was everything Thor expected and more.

"I  _may_  not kill you." Thor informed him. Loki quirked an amused eyebrow. "I just wish to talk. About Ragnarok. Surely, there is some way you can prevent this horror?" Thor asked pointedly. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"You are an optimistic man. Yet, you fail to see what is right in front of you. I am coined The Bringer of Ragnarok, yet who is the one that is causing problems in Asgard and beyond? Who has begun wars on the realms for little to no purpose?" Loki questioned. Thor growled, raising his hammer threateningly. Loki leaned back, eyes widening. A few pathetic sparks of green magic flew to his fingertips.

" _My Father_ is completely justified in his ways. He tries to avoid violence as much as possible. He listens justly and makes a decision based on that." Loki's bitter laughter cut him off.

"Is that true  _Odinson_? Then why is it he has sent you to kill me?" Loki spat. Thor frowned, lowering his hammer.

"He did not send me to kill you Loki. He sent me to hunt you down and question you." Loki's bitter laugh greeted him again. Before Loki could say whatever it was that caused that laugh, the rest of the men appeared behind Thor.

Thor's frown deepened at the look of horror and panic on Loki's face. As the sorcerer attempted to go running off again, Thor jumped to grab his arm. Loki scrabbled fruitlessly against his grip.

"No! No! You fool! He will kill me!" he hissed, recognizing Tyr. Tyr the Bloodthirsty. Tyr the War General. Tyr, Odin's Right Hand Man.

"Silent your tongue!" Thor hissed back, turning wary eyes to Tyr. He may trust his Father, but he could understand the man's worry about him. "What is it my Father plans to do with him, Tyr?" Thor questioned. Tyr raised an eyebrow at him, laughing lightly.

"Your Father does not even plan to see him. We are to kill him." Tyr stated as if that was obvious.

"I  _told_ you." Loki whimpered, squirming once again. Thor shook his head, silencing him with another glare.

"Surely that is not my Father's will." Thor decided stubbornly. "We will bring him back so Odin can see him." He stated firmly. Tyr shook his head.

"Really? Prince Thor, will you go against your Father's ruling to save a murderer?" Tyr questioned. The soldiers behind him murmured worriedly. Thor bared his teeth at the general.

"Be careful of your accusations Tyr. Remember who you are speaking too." Thor managed through his teeth. Tyr's eyes narrowed.

"Kill him or I will." Tyr stated. Loki started making distressing little noises, green sparks jumping from his fingertips. Loki cursed the healing spells that he had been forced to perform a few hours earlier. The Dark Forest had harmed him more than it had protected him from Odin and his men.

Thor glanced from Tyr to the struggling sorcerer, eyes narrowing. Loki looked up, locking eyes with him. Fear, panic, anger…resignation. Thor blinked, looking away. Pulling his hammer from his hip, Thor raised it high.

And sent it barreling into Tyr's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki skittered backwards, eyes widening and Thor roared, sending himself at the remaining warriors. Thor swung his hammer just hard enough to knock most unconscious, but not fatally injure. Tyr came back at him after a few moments and he groaned, stumbling backwards as the fist met his face.

Loki sent what little sparks he could, surprising Tyr into stumbling backwards and allowing Thor to regain his footing. Before he could throw himself back into the fight, Loki grabbed the other man's arm.

"This way!" Loki snapped, tugging the blonde after him. He decided to help the other man. That is not to say that he wasn't surprised that the prince would do this. Now, he was just curious. Loki's eyes narrowed.

Curiosity did kill the cat.

* * *

"I think we've lost them." Thor panted, wiping a bit of blood that had left his lip after a particularly brutal punch to the jaw by Tyr. Loki glanced at him, before narrowing his eyes.

"Sit." He commanded, pointing at an old tree stump. Thor growled, opening his mouth. "Yes, yes, you are a 'Prince' and I cannot order you around, whatever you say. If you'd like, I can just leave you lip bleeding and have you taste your own blood for the next two hours or so?" Loki raised an eyebrow and Thor shut his mouth, silently sitting on the stump.

Loki placed two freezing fingers on his chin, lifting his face to get a better look at his lip. With narrow eyes, he ran fingers over the split, green mist covering the tips of his fingers. Thor breathed out through his nose heavily, eyes wide. After a few seconds, Loki swiped the remaining blood from his face, wiping his hands on his pants.

As he drew away, Thor still stared at him.

"You are a mage?" Thor questioned after a few silent moments. Loki glanced up at him.

"Yes. Although, as of right now, my magic is weak.  _Allfather_ stole my magic from me when he exiled me." Loki spat. Thor stood, eyes stormy.

"My  _father_ is a just ruler. You obviously did something to deserve it." Thor hissed. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Do you remember me?" he questioned. Thor's brow furrowed at the seemingly random subject change. He racked his brain.

"You…you were a noble from Jotunheim. A shapeshifter who completed Laufey's bidding in Asgard when necessary. We..." he faltered. Thor shut his eyes.

* * *

_"Prince Loki!"_

_Loki's head snapped sideways, bright smile filling his face as the blonde threw his arms around the other teenager. He laughed lightly._

_"Thor, you are always so excited to see me." He stated, returning the hug before gently pushing the other boy away. "What? No entertaining people in Asgard now a days?" he teased. Thor shook his head, hair flying all around his face, eyes still bright with excitement._

_"None like you! There are no nobles my age and the older boys only want to fight each other, no one will spar with me like you will. You're my best friend!" Thor chirped. Loki's eyes softened from the teasing light they had formerly held._

_"You're my best friend too." He murmured. "Thor-"_

_"Prince Loki!" Loki tensed in Thor's arms, stepping cleanly away. He turned in the direction of the voice, face and eyes emotionless._

_"King Odin." He bowed at the waist, before primly folding his hands behind his back. Odin watched him with a wary eye._

_"Come. We must speak of Jotun and Aesir trading relations." He stated shortly. Thor frowned._

_"But Father! Loki and I-"_

_"Not now Thor!" Odin spun, heading down the hall. Loki spared Thor one more glance before following the monarch._

* * *

Loki smiled mirthlessly at the prince. "Oh, how the times have changed." He tilted his head. "Come now Prince Thor, let's keep moving."

He spun on his heel, walking away and leaving Thor to scramble after him. "Loki!" he objected. He attempted to grab the other man's arm, but Loki cleanly slipped away.

Thor scowled, but managed to catch up to Loki's long strides. He kept pace easily, and watched Loki's closed off expression carefully.

"Why did you leave?"

That did it.

"I didn't leave!" Loki snapped, freezing and turning to Thor, "Your  _Father_ decided that the fate predicted by the norns, which was never anything to do with Ragnarok would be fulfilled by me! My 'destiny' is apparently to overthrow the cruel king Odin!" Thor refrained from jumping to his Father's defense. "You don't see it! Of course you don't! Odin  _dotes_ on you! You are the golden son! Yet, you don't realize the errors of his ways, the errors he is teaching you, to continue his legacy!"

"Loki-"

Loki's eyes suddenly widened and he slapped a hand over Thor's mouth. Thor would have tugged the hand off and continued a heated objection, but the unbridled panic in Loki's eyes stopped him. He still gently pulled Loki's hand away.

"Tyr?" he whispered softly. Loki shook his head, eyes glancing sideways quickly before returning to Thor. Thor understood the message, glancing the direction he had gestured to.

He saw the frowning man with his weapon raised high and immediately pulled his hammer from his waist. Turning to face the man and pushing Loki behind his back, he growled menacingly.

That was probably why neither he nor Loki saw the other three behind them until they got hit over the head and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was forced away by the violent swaying his body was going through. As he blinked awake, he felt the binds all across his body. Glancing up, he saw that he was tied to a tree. Glancing back, he saw that he was tied to Thor. Lovely.

"Oh look, the pretty one is awake." A female crouched down to be face to face. "I told you Thunderer. If you didn't stop struggling, you would wake your friend, but you didn't believe me."

"And who are you?" Loki asked smoothly. The woman's eyes narrowed.

"I am Sif, and these are the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun." She gestured to the other three men surrounding them, "And who are you princess?" she teased, standing to be able to look down at him.

"I am Crown Prince Thor Odinson, and I demand that you unhand me this instant!" Thor roared on his other side. Sif and Loki rolled their eyes in sync.

"We are well aware of who you are  _Odinson_. I was not speaking to you." She spat. Loki could almost feel Thor's anger.

"Why do you say my Father's name as if it is a curse?" Thor questioned, showing more restraint by not yelling then Loki thought he had possessed.

"Because it is a curse." Loki glanced sideways at the man Sif had identified as Hogun. "Odin is a curse on the land of Asgard and everyone fears the consequences of his rule." Loki nodded his agreement, which caused Sif to narrow her eyes at him once again.

"Who are you?" she repeated. Loki glanced up at her, smirk overtaking his features.

"The Bringer of Ragnarok, of course." He sneered. Sif inhaled sharply.

"That can't be true, can it?" the blond identified as Fandral looked closer at Loki.

"Skin pale as snow, hair as night, lips red as blood, and eyes green as emeralds." Sif stated softly, eyeing Loki in a whole new light. "He is the one meant to save us from the Allfather's rule…" she muttered.

"What has my Father done that is so horrible?" Loki was impressed that Thor was opening up his mind to the potential that Odin may not be the perfect ruler that he had thought, but he felt like hitting the other man over the head for asking that question when he was so close to getting them down.

The blood rushing to his head was making him distinctly uncomfortable and he would not like to hang any longer, but Thor was making sure they stayed upside down for a long time.

"If you are truly the savior then you would not be traveling with the crown prince!" Fandral declared, crossing his arms over his chest. Loki shut his eyes, sighing.

"I was sent to hunt him down. My Father told me that he is destined to end the world as we know it. I thought that my Father meant to bring him back to the castle for questioning, but Tyr, the War General, tried to kill him without even giving him a chance to explain." Thor shrugged the best he could while tied, "So, I left and took Loki with me. We are still on the run from Tyr and his men, but I'm going to bring Loki back to my Father." Loki jerked, attempting to look back at Thor.

"The hell you are!" he hissed, "I am not going to meet the murderer. He took my magic and soon enough he will try to take my life." Loki would have crossed his arms if he could, but obviously that didn't work.

"Give me one example of something ill my Father has done." Thor demanded.

All five of the others around him exploded.

"The war on the innocent Vanir!"

"The expulsion of Fae from their homes!"

"Innocent Asgardians on trial for things corrupted nobles have done!"

"The decimation of Jotunheim!"

"The declaration of supreme rulership over all other realms!"

"Stop!" Thor shouted, shrinking away from their yells. "Surely, there is-"

"Did you hear that men? They are this way!"

Silence reigned as the four stared down Loki and Thor.

"Let us down you fools!" Loki finally hissed. Sif swiped a sword over the rope holding them upside down, sending them to the floor. Loki managed to wiggle himself free before Sif could cut him loose. She turned her attention to freeing Thor.

After a few moments, everyone was on their feet and moving.

"This way!" Sif hissed, jumping through brambles and disappearing further into the forest. Loki deliberated for a moment. Follow the people who had tied them upside down and interrogated them or get caught by the people who had attacked them?

Thor made that decision for him but grabbing Loki and dragging him along after Sif and the Warriors Three.

* * *

"I think we're okay now." Volstagg was panting the heaviest, but that was to be expected with his weight. Loki took in their surroundings with narrowed eyes.

"Where are we?" he questioned suspiciously. Sif raised an eyebrow at him.

"We are at the Hollow of the Fae." Sif stated primly. "The only remaining faerie hide out here. No one sees them, because they know to fear the Asgardians after Odin's rule." She cast Thor a haughty look when he growled at her.

"Please. Explain." Thor stated, "I am willing to listen. As people of my Father's kingdom, you must know how his rule is carried out, possibly even better than me." Loki crossed his arms, watching the Warriors Three and Sif share glances.

"The Allfather was once a just king." All five spun around at the high pitched, tinny voice that spoke to Thor. Sif inhaled sharply.

"Fae…" she whispered. The small, winged creature could not have been larger than one of Thor's fingers. It glittered even in the snow, covered in a small robe of what appeared to be rabbit's fur. Loki leaned forward, holding out a hand.

The creature smiled brightly at him, landing in his palm. He heard the mutters of the warriors, but ignored them.

"Thank you Savior." More gasps and whispers that Loki ignored. She turned her attention back to Thor. "Thor Odinson. You are blind to your Father's true nature, but the veil that shields you from the truth is lifted today." The small woman bowed to the prince. "My name is Aurelia Silverwing. I am Princess of the Faerie." Thor gave his own bow, captivated by the little creature.

"Please explain." He said quietly. Loki nodded at him. Thor knew of Faeries obviously. Amazing seers and future tellers. Fae could never tell a lie.

"My kind were once great advisors to the King and all royalty. Even in the earlier years of Odin's rule, I was a personal advisor to him. I advised him in battle when he asked, but eventually I realized just how much Odin craved the horror of war. He wanted power and he wanted it through conquest." Aurelia glanced down, pulling her robes tighter against herself. "First, Alfheim. He took the peaceful people and conquered them. He stole the Queen's Crown. It gives instant healing to its wearer. Next, Vanaheim. The vain, powerful people fought hard, but of course, they too fell. He collected the Scepter of Power. It gives the user the power to control dark magic. Finally…Jotunheim."

Loki tensed, seeing as he already knew this story and the faerie shuddered as she thought it over.

"Jotunheim was…" Aurelia swallowed hard, "Decimated. Nothing was left. The great Jotun temples and castles fell and the blood of the Frost Giants stained the ice. He took the Casket of Ancient Winters. It controls the bi-frost and other realm travels." She shifted in Loki's hand. "I left after these attacks…my people no longer gave advice to the nobles and Odin took this personally. He sent Tyr and his men after my race. Few of us remain and those that do remain must stay in hiding." Tiny tears ran down her face and into Loki's palm. She turned to Loki, smiling lighting up through her tears.

"You are meant to save us. To save all. Odin has his powerful weapons and his army, but you…" she fluttered out of his palm to touch his chest. "You have the heart, and the hope of all peoples in the realms. You are destined to save us and soon…everyone will know who you are." Aurelia's grin grew larger. Loki swallowed hard.

"I don't know if…" Loki trailed off, shaking his head.

"You can." Sif spoke this time, eyes warm. She pulled a sword from her waist, spinning it in the air. "And I will fight behind you." She declared. The Warriors Three each pulled their own weapon of choice, raising them high.

"As will we, Loki the Savior!" Volstagg exclaimed loudly. The other two cheered to back him up. Loki smiled at the four.

"As will I."

It was said quietly, but Thor held out his hammer, eyes troubled. "I will not allow my Father's tyranny to continue any longer." That was even quieter. "I will take the throne from him…" He looked up, eyes locking on Loki's. His eyes cleared and a grin overtook his features as he repeated himself.

"And I will follow you to the roots of Yggdrasil, old friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Loki stared into the fire, mind churning quickly. He had to plan. People were expecting things of him now. He was both grateful and angry at the Fae for confirming the information for them. It was easier when they were not looking at him to lead.

His eyes wandered over the fire to where the four were sleeping soundly.

"What are you thinking of?" he glanced next to him and Thor sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Don't worry. Go back to sleep." Loki insisted. Thor stubbornly shook his head, and Loki sighed. "I'm thinking about the prophecy…how am I supposed to fulfill it? I may be intelligent, but I am weak. My magic is locked away from my control and I can only get small healing spells and sparks to appear." Thor frowned.

"You will fulfill it with our help." He said gently. "Besides, I am sure that your magic will return." Loki shook his head.

"It is locked away in the back of my mind. I can feel it, but I cannot access it. It would need to feel the effect of more magic against me, good or bad, and there are few wizards in Asgard. The Allfather being the only one powerful enough to reverse the effects of his curse." Loki informed him. Thor nodded slowly, before shrugging.

"Then we will just have to support you even more, carry out your plans against my…the King." Thor frowned, looking down. Loki glanced over, brow furrowing.

"He is still your Father Thor…Laufey, my Father…he was horrible. He always plotted war on the other realms, the only difference between he and Odin is that he never carried through. He always hated me because I was a runt, and a shapeshifter. It was why he sent me on the dangerous job of traveling across the realms. The only redeeming thing about me in his eyes was the prophecy. He hated the Allfather and was glad that I would take him out. He made a plan, that would give Jotunheim control of Asgard and all the other realms…" Loki hesitated.

"Was it unsuccessful?" Thor asked quietly. Loki barked out a laugh.

"It would have been successful, if I had gone through with it. Instead…I killed him. And then, I fled to Asgard, expecting some protection from the Allfather, but all I got was the Asgardian system of justice for patricide, losing my magic and being sentenced to death. I escaped, and I have been running ever since." He nodded, sighing.

"But you protected the Allfather!" Thor objected. Loki spared him a bitterly amused look.

"Yes." He agreed simply. Thor shook his head.

"There is so much I never realized about my Father…" Thor got onto his knees, cupping Loki's face, "You listen to me Loki. I promise, once I hold the throne of Asgard, I will withdraw this horrible injustice against you. And find a magic wielder strong enough to return your magic to you. " Loki smiled softly, patting one of his hands.

"Thank you Thor." He said softly. Thor nodded, releasing his face.

"Now come, you need your sleep." He pulled Loki to the floor, instantly falling into sleep. Loki stared at him for a few moments more, before his eyelids too fluttered close.

* * *

"Thor!" he was woken by Loki's panicked voice and tight hands shaking him. Thor snapped to attention, taking Loki's hand to pull himself to his feet. He released Mjonir from his waist, and scanned the environment. Flames danced across the trees, lighting the early morning bright. Panicked fae fluttered everywhere, along with all other sorts of creatures. Sif and the Warriors Three stood at their back, weapons also drawn.

Inhaling sharply, he met Tyr's wicked eyes.

"Traitor son of Odin, your safe haven burns around you and the true sons of Asgard surround you, ready to protect their land. You are finished." He raised an arm, preparing to give the command to fire against them.

Tyr screamed as the blue burst of magic burned against his arm. Blue smoke, different from the billowing gray coming from the flames, appeared around the surrounded six. Thor gasped as he felt a tugging sensation, instantly grabbing for Loki's hand. Loki comfortingly squeezed.

Within the next time he blinked, they were in a completely different part of the forest. Thor saw the gray smoke billowing from a few miles away.

"Where are we?" Sif asked warily, "What happened?"

"Someone assisted us. A powerful wizard moved us a distance away from the men." Loki hummed. Thor glanced to him hopefully.

"Powerful enough to return your magic?" he questioned.

"Not quite." A very feminine, not Loki voice answered. They spun as the hooded female approached, blue magic dancing across her hands. "I wish I was that strong, but the wards placed on Loki are too powerful for me to reverse."

"And who are you?" Loki asked, eyes narrowed in recognition. He could place the voice, but he needed to see the face to remember the name.

The female chuckled, pulling her hood back, revealing familiar black hair and blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Loki." The woman grinned brightly, stepping forward. Loki looked back, the only emotion obvious on his expression shock.

A hammer is held in her path, a silent threat to move no further. Thor scowled down at her as she glanced up in surprise.

"Thor, it is okay." Loki assured him, shock wearing off as his hands moved to the blonde's shoulders, moving Mjornir away from the woman. He slipped by Thor, folding the woman into his arms.

"It is wonderful to see you again Loki!" the woman's voice is muffled in the fabric of Loki's tunic, but the joy in it is obvious. And Loki replies, with equal joy in his tone.

"And it is wonderful to see you once more as well Sigyn."

* * *

_Nineteen year old Loki ran straight in to twenty two year old Thor the instant he saw him. Thor stumbled, but managed to keep them both standing._

_"Loki! I was not expecting you! I didn't know that you had business with-"_

_"My Father arranged a marriage for me!" Loki blurted, "With a sorceress. From Vanaheim. Lady Sigyn. He wants to use the marriage to gain political ground in Vanaheim. I know Lady Sigyn. She and I are good friends, but I never expected to marry her!" he was shaking so slightly that Thor would not have noticed if Loki wasn't still pressed against him._

_"Loki, Loki, calm down." Thor shushed him, gently taking him in his arms, "It is okay Friend, we will work something out. I promise you."_

_"Like what?" Loki's brow furrowed, "Thor, I mean no offence when I say this, but if I was unable to think of a way out of this, how could you?" he asked delicately. Thor took no offence, shaking his head._

_"I don't know, but I promise. We will figure something out." Thor insisted, "Perhaps my Father can-"_

_"No." Loki denied, and Thor's frown deepened, but he persisted._

_"Have you tried talking to your Father?" The dry look Loki sent him spoke more than any sentence. Thor sighed, "We will figure something out." He repeated._

_They spent the rest of the day brainstorming ways for Loki to get out of the marriage with his platonic friend. By the time Loki left, they had a foolproof plan for Loki's freedom._

_The next time Thor saw Loki, he was tense and withdrawn when he informed Thor that it was his duty as Crown Prince of Jotunheim to marry for power, not for love._

_And nothing Thor could do, could convince him otherwise._

* * *

Thor blinks back to the present, eyes taking in this woman, Sigyn. She was beautiful, certainly, and obviously a talented magic wielder (yet, not talented enough to free Loki of his curse). Yet…

Thor could not see the appeal.

"You must be Prince Thor. I am Lady Sigyn of Vanaheim." She bowed slightly and Thor returned the favor, schooling his expression into a welcoming, friendly one.

"It is great to finally meet you! I have heard much about you!" Thor boomed as brightly as usual. He didn't notice the small frown on Loki's features.

"And how do you and Loki know each other?" Sif offered her hand, "I am Sif, and these are Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg." Sigyn nodded, smiling to each of them as she shook Sif's proffered hand.

"Sigyn and I…" Loki hesitated and Thor's eyes narrowed. Loki was never at a loss for words.

"We are betrothed." Sigyn stated happily, stepping closer to him and intertwining their fingers.

"…Yes." Loki agreed.

"Yet it has been a long time since you have seen each other?" Volstagg questioned in confusion. Sigyn's tinkling laughter filled the air.

"Of course! Nearly two years! After Loki was cursed…" Sigyn shook her head, all traces of laughter gone. "But I have decided I can no longer hide in Vanaheim. I must be here." She turned to Loki, placing a gentle hand on his cheek, "For you, my love."

Thor's blood boiled.

"Well, let us set up a camp." Sif declared, sending her warriors off to collect firewood and hunt and other necessary chores. Sigyn and Loki wandered a little away talking quietly to one another.

Before he left, Hogun glanced at Thor, expression as unreadable as always.

"What?" Thor growled at him, eyes dark, but no glare on his face.

"You are turning green, son of Odin. You should be careful."

Thor's brow furrowed as Hogun turned his attention to collection firewood in the woods around them.

How odd…he did not feel sick in the slightest…


End file.
